For You, My Younger Brother
by Yin005
Summary: This story is about Lyon trying to act as Gray's elder brother. See how Team Natsu and Lyon will help each other to help Gray. Sorry for the OOCs. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

For You, My Younger Brother

Hey Fairy Tail fans! It's me Yin005. And welcome to my first fan fiction . I decided to have Lyon and Gray as main characters because I really love the way they act when they're together. They are like siblings from different parents . I also love Grayza so it's a part of this story as well .

Since it's my first time, I hope you'll go easy on me. And I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima does.

* * *

><p>Team Natsu are on their way home to Magnolia after searching for a Dark Mage who made Gray the prime victim of her power.<p>

"What happened?" Mira's sweet voice was heard all over the guild hall as she saw Natsu carrying an unconscious Gray.

"We were beaten by that Witch. And I don't know why she was after Gray." Erza replied with such a worried tone.

They decided to let Gray rest in the guild's infirmary. The rest of the team, with Mira and Master Makarov, were trying to decipher why was Gray became her target. They manage to list down a lot of possibilities but they just can't have a suitable answer.

"I can't think of anything anymore!" shouted by the pink-haired dragon slayer as he slumped his body into the bar.

"We need to find out something. For Gray's sake at least." replied by the blonde stellar mage beside him.

Hours gone by and there is still no answer as to why Gray was targeted.

"Maybe Gray himself has an idea of why he was attacked. Maybe we should just wait for him to wake up." Mira suggested as each one of the team members started to look tired.

All of them nodded in agreement.

The sun started to set and finally they heard the infirmary door creaked. Everyone present in the guild hall was just staring as they saw Gray looking all confused.

"Gray!" Erza called and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're awake!"

"Gray?" asked by the dark-haired ice mage. "So that's my name?"

Everyone just stared at him in confusion. After a few seconds of complete silence…

"What?" everyone shouted at the top of their lungs and now was more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Well, that was it my very first fan fiction. I know it's a little short but I promise there will be more to come.<p>

Please review my work. Sorry if there are grammar errors.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you! Thank you! I was and I am so happy for those reviews. You don't know how you made my day. I kept on smiling whenever I read your reviews. Again, thank you.

I decided to upload this one a little earlier because I might be busy with school again. But I promise there will be more of it.

Again, the characters here are OOC and the story is still kinda short.

As I promised, here is Chapter two. I hope you'll like it.

Standard Disclaimer applied

* * *

><p>"Gray? What do you mean?" said Erza with that confused look on her face.<p>

"Who are you? Where am I? Is my name Gray? Do you know me?"

Everyone in the guild, including the master, does not know what's going on. Why would Gray lose his memory? Why can't he remember anything?

No one dares to speak or make a sound as they wonder what's going on.

"Do you know where Lyon is? What about Ur? I need to ask them something." asked by Gray.

"Who's Lyon and Ur?" Mira asked Happy who was standing beside her.

"Ur is the one who taught Gray about his creation magic while Lyon is his senior. He is currently a mage of Lamia Scale." The cat replied happily to Mira's question.

The master ordered Mira to send a letter to Lamia Scale to notify Lyon of Gray's condition. He also asked Mira to include an invitation for Lyon to come visit Gray since he might trigger some of his lost memory.

Mira did as she was told. She sent the message right away hoping that it would be delivered to Lamia Scale as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Since Gray did not know anything as of the present situation is concerned, they have decided to re-orient Gray of his whereabouts. Erza decided to lead the group.<p>

"Well Gray, you are here at Fairy Tail headquarters. It is located at Magnolia, one of the cities in Fiore. As you can see, we belong in a wizards' guild."

"Guild? What's that? Is Lyon a part of it as well?" interrupted by the unknowing man sitting in front of her. It seems like only Lyon and Ur are the only clear persons in his mind.

"It is where a group of people are united to achieve a common goal. But for us, Fairy tail is like a family Gray. We have been here ever since we were little kids. And Lyon's a part of a different guild."

Gray can't help to wonder of why he was here, knowing that Lyon isn't. From what he remembers, he should be in the arctic, having his training with Ur and Lyon. But Erza kept going on and on about his life as a Fairy Tail mage. Others have also told him about the riot he and Natsu are causing, including its damages.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the sun is finally gone. They have decided to let Gray think about all that information they said.<p>

"It's time for us to go home." Mira announced to everyone as she needs to close the guild hall.

"Erza, where is my home?"

"I'll lead you to it."

"I'm sorry for the bother Erza. I wish I knew the things I'm supposed to know."

"You'll never be a bother to me or to anyone Gray. So stop acting like that. Don't ever hesitate to ask us anything."

"Thanks."

Erza lead Gray home. She can't help but to smile at the boy's reaction. He seems at awe in everything that he sees. As Erza chuckles, Gray can't help but to smile and ask

"What's so funny?"

"You are Gray."

Gray pouted but smiled again as she saw Erza laughing. They finally arrived at Gray's apartment. Gray opened the door using the keys in his bag and saw a really messy place.

"You sure are a messy guy, Gray. Want me to help you clean up?" Erza is tired but she can't seem to leave this guy alone.

"No thanks, I think I'll manage. Good night Erza. And Thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know the way to the guild or do you want me to fetch you tomorrow morning?" Erza wants to make sure that he will not go wandering off somewhere.

"I can find it. Thank you."

On that note Erza left Gray alone. He cleaned up his own apartment; at the same time trying to find some things that would remind him of how he used to live. He found there costumes they used in the play "Frederick and Yanderica". He kept on laughing as some parts of his memories were refreshed in his mind. Then, he found some pieces of a young boy's clothing. It seems like they were his own back when he was a little boy. Again, he kept on laughing about his old stuffs. It makes him wonder even more of the whereabouts of Ur and Lyon. There are still a number of different things that he can't remember about, but he decided not to force it.

"I better not think about it too much. I might give myself a headache." He thought to himself as he prepared himself to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, in Lamia Scale, it was raining hard and the visibility outside the guild is almost zero. That day, Lyon received the letter from Fairy Tail. His eyes widened as he continued reading the message which made his team worry about him.<p>

'What is it about Lyon-sama?" asked by Sherry.

"I need to go."

"Where? And now? Can't you see it's raining hard ever since this morning? You can't go!" Yuka demanded Lyon to just stay.

"I think if it's about Fairy Tail then they can wait. And you're crazy if you're planning to go. I know you would mind being out in the cold but…" He added.

"No, I'll go now! Gray needs me!" Lyon said angrily at his guild mates.

"Wait, Lyon!" Yuka was interrupted by Sherry saying that it was Lyon-sama's expression of love for Gray.

"For you, my younger brother, I'm willing to face any danger. I'm going to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail. Just wait for me." Lyon thought as he leaves Lamia Scale for Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>There it was. Chapter 2 is done. Finally, Lyon's in the story.<p>

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm back with my third chapter. Thank you for reading the first two chapters. Sorry if it took me long to update the story.

I reuploaded the first two chapters because i corrected some gramatical errors.

I hope you'll like this third one as well. Just like the previous chapters, the characters are still a little OOC. (I think, on Gray's part, it is reasonable for him to be OOC.)

For this chapter, see what the fairy tail members, especially team natsu, think of Gray's current situation.

Standard Disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>Lyon finally arrived at the train station all drenched from the heavy rain. He decided to change his clothes before boarding the next train going to Magnolia. While in it, he can't seem to get his head off thinking what happened to Gray.<p>

"Just wait for me, Gray. I promise we will find something out."

* * *

><p>Hours passed by and finally he arrived at Magnolia, in front of Fairy Tail guild. He was reluctant to enter, but the thought of Gray having a hard time remembering things made him continue.<p>

"Welcome!" Mira greeted him just like how she greets everyone else.

"Lyon!" Natsu and Lucy screamed.

"Oh, you're Lyon. Thank you for coming all this way." Master Makarov acknowledged his efforts of coming.

"You're welcome, Master Makarov. Please, I want to see Gray. Is he round?" Lyon responded to the Master's statement.

Mira, under the master's orders, led Lyon in a room where Gray and Erza are talking to each other privately. It seems like Erza will never stop until Gray remembers a lot about his past. Mira knocked and came in.

"Erza, Gray, there's someone here to see you."

Lyon came in the room and saw Gray and Erza sitting in a couch.

"Lyon!" Gray exclaimed as he walk towards him.

"Where's Ur? Is she not here? When is she coming? She knows I need her now right?" Gray continued to wonder why he was alone.

"Stop acting like a kid Gray. Yes, she knows you need her. She will always know that. But she also knows that you're strong enough to face anything without her."

"So she's not coming?" Gray really looked disappointed. It seems like he really wanted to see both Lyon and Ur.

Before Lyon answered, he asked Erza to go out of the room and leave them alone. It seems like he wanted to tell Gray the truth about Ur's death. Unusual as it may seem, Erza followed Lyon's request and step out of the room, leaving the two ice mages behind.

"Gray, do you know what magic do you use?"

"Yeah, I'm an ice mage."

"Do you know who taught you that?"

"It was Ur."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Stop asking me questions Lyon. You know that I don't remember a lot about my past. Besides, I just asked about her a while ago. Don't tell me you've forgotten about that."

"Just answer it Gray."

"How should I know? I'm the one who should be asking you that in the first place."

Lyon let out a sigh and thought that Gray may have lost his memory but he is still as stubborn as ever.

"Figures" Lyon muttered

"What?"

"Nothing… Gray, sit down for a while. I'm going to tell you everything I know about you. From how we first met, during our time at Galuna Island, when we teamed up against Oracion Seis, and I promise to answer all your questions about our time with Ur."

Gray did a he was told. He sat at the couch and eagerly waited for Lyon to finally tell him something.

"Gray, Ur and I found you in Isvan when you were 8 years old. Unfortunately, Deliora…"

"Deliora… I remembered that monster." Gray interrupted Lyon. Lyon can still feel the pain in Gray's words; it is as if everything just happened yesterday.

"Gray that monster destroyed your home land and your family with it as well. Ur decided that we should keep you and train you to become an ice mage."

"Lyon, teach me how to be an ice mage again." Gray demanded from Lyon.

Lyon was surprised about Gray's request. He doubted if he could really teach him still they used different forms of ice magic. But there is a certain look in Gray's eyes that made him say yes. He saw determination in his eyes. It was fierce. Something that Gray always has whenever he does any act. He placed Gray's right hand over his left, then let it go.

"Now what?" asked Gray.

"Now you'll cast your spell."

"How? What spell?"

"This is going to be hard." Lyon thought to himself.

He then decided that he will stay in Magnolia as long as Gray needs him to be. He told Gray a few spells that Gray used against him during their fight in Galuna Island. As expected, Gray managed to do all of them with ease. He continued telling Gray about his life.

"You see Gray, Ur is not with us now. She died… no more like she lost her physical being when she saved us from Deliora's wrath."

Gray covered his face with his hand. But Lyon saw through his act. He saw a tear coming from Gray.

"There is no need to for you cry Gray."

"I'm not crying."

Lyon laughed at Gray's actions. He never thought that he would see Gray cry again. The last time was before they took separate ways after Ur used the ice shell.

"Just think of it this way, if Ur didn't lose her physical body, you would not have the chance to wander off and arrive here at magnolia. You would not become a Fairy Tail wizard and meet all these great people here. You would not be able to be as strong as you are now. There are a lot of good things that has happened as well Gray. There's no need for you to feel bad."

"I told you I'm not crying."

Lyon just kept on laughing because of the other mage's actions. Before he continued, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry if I disturb you. But the master said that he wants to talk with both of you." Mira relayed the master's message to both of them.

"Thank you." Lyon said to Mira before turning his attention back to the sobbing Gray. He heard the door was shut and decided to try and calm Gray down.

"Stop crying Gray. I told you, the things that has happened to us every since that incident is not all bad. I mean look at us, we are both a member of two great guilds. There is no reason for us to feel bad. After all, I am pretty sure that Ur's proud of her two apprentices."

"I told you I'm not crying." Gray said defending himself.

"Drop the tough guy act, Gray. I know you and I know that the only time you cry is when Ur's the topic of the talk."

"Tsk…"

Lyon just laughed at Gray's annoyance.

* * *

><p>As ordered, they went out the room and into the hall, where Lyon received a lot of strange stares from the Fairy mages.<p>

"Don't mind them. They're nice you know." Gray said to ease Lyon's uneasiness.

"I know. After all, they did take care of you for the past years."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the bar. In front of them is the master sitting at his usual spot. Beside them was the rest of Team Natsu, with Wendy and Charlie.<p>

"Why did you call us, Master?" Erza inquired immediately since she knew Lyon is in a hurry to help Gray remember more of his past.

"I want you to go after that mage again."

"What?" The group was shocked at the master's decision.

"We need to bring Gray's memory back as soon as possible. And if it's her magic that caused Gray to lose it, then finding her would be the easiest way out of it." the master added.

"But master…" Lucy was planning to ask more but Natsu interrupted her.

"Enough Lucy, Ji-san's right. After all, we are doing it not for us but for Gray. We're leaving tomorrow morning so we have the rest of the day to prepare." Natsu left without another word.

"Natsu..." Lucy replied in such a worried tone.

Lyon and Gray decided to take their leave as well. They have to prepare as well, that includes telling Gray more of his past. And with that, they decided to head to Gray's apartment. Erza left as well since she decided that heading to Fairy Hills early and while away from everyone will help her think of a way to combat that Dark Mage.

* * *

><p>Back to the bar…<p>

"Not to worry Lucy. I'm sure everyone's just trying to be at their best for tomorrow's mission." Mira reassured Lucy.

"I wonder why Natsu reacted that way. It feels like another person."

"Not really, Natsu has always been like that when a friend is in need. He worries about Gray too, you know. They may be fighting a lot but to Natsu, Gray is a dear comrade. He doesn't want Gray to suffer anymore. I'm sure he'll be back to his usual funny self when all this is over."

"I hope so Mira. Thanks"

"You're welcome, Lucy. And try to cheer up. Natsu will also need it.

"I will. Thanks Mira. Bye."

Lucy takes her leave from Fairy Tail and decided to go home.

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her apartment and saw Natsu sleeping on the floor.<p>

"Lucy, come back home quick." Natsu muttered in his sleep.

She planned to yell at the sleeping Dragon Slayer but decided to change her approach.

"Natsu, wake up." Lucy shook Natsu gently.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu rubbed his eyes as he try to make sure if he called the right girl.

"Where's Happy?"

"With Wendy and Charlie."

"Go home, we're going to leave early you know. You even said it yourself"

Natsu didn't respond to Lucy's statement but decided to sit up. Silence filled the air until Lucy decided to break it.

"You're different."

"Huh? How different? Good or Bad different?" Natsu was confused by Lucy's remark.

"I don't know, probably for the good. But a while ago, back in the guild, you were different. It's rare for you to worry about Gray. Since this memory loss thing happened, I thought you were never worried about him. And…"

"I am. I am worried. I just don't know how to tell him. He's my friend and my comrade. It's normal for me to worry about him."

"Natsu…"

"I may not be able to show it to anyone, but I am worried when something happens. Just like when you were caught by the Phantom Lord Mages or when Erza was fighting Jellal and many other times. I just don't know how to relay it. But I'm not insensitive you know. After all I do care about my comrades, more importantly, I do care about my friends."

"You're a sweet friend, you know that Natsu."

"S-s-shut up!" Lucy's sure that Natsu's blushing.

"It's your first time to open up to me like that." Lucy gave Natsu her usual smile.

"A-a-anyway, are you worried Luce?"

"Huh?" replied by the blonde mage who's confused with Natsu's sudden change of expression

"About Gray?"

"Of course, I am worried. I may not know him as much as you do, but I am. We've been together for quite a long time after all."

"Yeah, I agree. You know time flew so fast ever since you came to Fairy Tail. Plus, we, me, Erza and ice boy I mean, have been teaming up ever since. We never did that before you came. I guess you really changed us."

"It's because Erza forced you to team up with them remember, it was during our mission against Eisenwald."

"Yeah…"

Silence again filled the air. Lucy isn't used to this Natsu, the quiet one.

"Natsu should be as fun as he should be. He's boisterous. He should be the one cheering the team on, like he always does. He should give us that infective smile, one that would make the rest of the team smile too. Something is really wrong with him." Lucy thought to herself as she stares at Natsu.

"What?" Natsu interrupted Lucy's train of thoughts about him.

"I… umm… I think… There's something else on your mind. Am I right Natsu?"

"There is. Well, I kind of… umm… how should I say this?"

"Blurt it out."

"All right, sheesh… Well… don't take this the wrong way, okay?"

"Sure."

"I… umm… kind of miss… G-Gray… the old Gray, I mean." Natsu said it so softly but due to the silence in Lucy's apartment, Lucy was able to hear it all clearly.

"I miss our brawls, the way we test our strength, the way we give each other bad puns. Ever since this incident, I never called Gray ice boy, underpants man or droopy eyes, nor I have punched him for not remembering things. It's kind of weird. I wish we have the old Gray back. Fairy Tail just doesn't feel right without a riot caused by our disagreement."

"We will Natsu. We will give Gray his memory back."

Natsu just smiled at Lucy's remark. He saw Lucy's determination. "I need to be that determined. I need to help Gray. Though it's really unusual for me to do so." he thought

"Just go to sleep Lucy"

"I will as soon as you leave."

"Fine. Good night Lucy."

"Good night Natsu."

With that Natsu left Lucy alone.

"He's serious about this. Not that I'm not. But it's really a rare sight to see Natsu that way. I guess Mira's right. He truly cares about his comrades." Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Simultaneously, at Fairy Hills, Erza just arrived home. She was welcomed home by Cana, Bisca and Levy.<p>

"Good evening, Erza!" Levy greeted the red-haired wizard as she entered the dorm.

"Good evening!"

"We heard that you are going after that mage who took Gray's memory." Bisca said in such a worrisome tone.

"Yeah, we're planning… no, going to leave tomorrow morning."

The girls kept on asking questions about what they are going to do when they finally found the Dark Mage who took Gray's memory. Levy, Bisca, even Evergreen who just arrived, kept on asking a series of questions and suggesting several tactics. But, Erza can't help but notice that Cana's been awfully quiet during the entire duration of her conversation with the girls.

"I hope you'll get Gray's memory back." Levy said.

"I hope so." Erza replied

"Sorry girls, I still need to prepare for tomorrow. Thanks for the concern and the ideas. We can really use them. "Erza added.

"You're welcome. Please be careful Erza." Bisca answered to Erza's statement.

"Good night." Evergreen added.

"Good night girls." Erza said as she moved away from the ladies.

She has decided to take her bath and some snacks before heading to her room. Just before she entered her huge 5-rooms area…

"Erza" a familiar voice called her.

"Cana! Do you need something?"

"D-do you mind if… umm… I talk with you for a while?"

"Please come in."

Erza and Cana sat on the floor.

"What is it about Cana? You were so quiet a while ago."

"Please Erza… please help Gray regain his memory."

"Huh? Of course; that's our mission after all."

"I know but… Gray's a precious friend to me, Erza. He's the first mage, of the same age as I am, who entered the guild and became my friend. I can't really bear the thought of him losing all that precious times we shared in and with the guild. Please Erza."

"I will, Cana. We will all help each other to help Gray regain his memory. We will never give up."

"Thank you, Erza. I wish I could go with you."

"I know you're worried Cana, but trust us. We will accomplish this."

"With you and the team, I know you can."

With that, Cana finally left Erza alone with a smile on her face, looking satisfied with Titania's promise.

As Erza was preparing her things for tomorrow, another knock was heard on her door.

"Come in."

"Erza-san, it's me Juvia."

Erza stopped what she's doing to talk to the water mage.

"What is it, Juvia?"

"Juvia heard you're going to retrieve Gray-sama's memories tomorrow. I'm here to wish you good luck."

"Thanks Juvia."

""If you need anything before you leave, please tell Juvia. Juvia will try to provide it."

"Thank you. That means a lot Juvia."

Just before Juvia stepped out of Erza's room, Erza asked her a question.

"Hey Juvia… how much do Gray mean to you?"

"Gray-sama means a lot to Juvia, Erza. He was the first person ever to have helped Juvia see the clear skies, birds flying across it and gave Juvia a boost of encouragement. Juvia knows that Juvia may be sounding dramatic but it is true Erza. Gray-sama really means so much to Juvia. That's why Juvia wanted Gray-sama to remember how he helped Juvia."

"I see, thanks again, Juvia. Sorry if it's out of the blue."

"I don't mind. And you're welcome."

Juvia stepped out of her room, finally leaving the warrior mage alone.

"I guess, Gray matters that much to most-if not all- members of the guild. Not that it still surprises me. After all, he became a member two years ahead of me. But even to the new mages in the guild, I guess, no I know. Gray really is a precious member of this family." Erza thought to herself before finally moving to prepare her stuff for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Still, at Fairy Hills, Wendy, Charlie and Happy are having their own conversation about tomorrow's mission. Wendy prepared tea and some snacks for them to munch on.<p>

"Wendy, will you sit down." Charlie asked, more like commanded, Wendy to do so as she sipped her tea. It seems like the little girl kept on pacing around her room.

"But…"

"Everything will be fine, Wendy." Happy tried to comfort the said girl, then filled his mouth with cookies.

"We have the team and Lyon with us. There is nothing we can't do." the blue exceed added.

"I know…" With that being said, Wendy finally sat down at her bed.

"I-I don't want to hold everyone back tomorrow." Wendy muttered but loud enough for the exceeds to hear her.

"Stop saying that, you know that's not true." Charlie said trying to uplift the girl's spirit.

"You know Wendy, ever since you came to Fairy Tail, you've grown a lot."

"Huh? What do you mean Happy?"

"You're stronger and braver than the first time we saw you during the mission with Oracion Seis."

"Really?" Wendy cannot believe that Happy's actually complimenting her.

"Aye!"

"I guess my adventures with Fairy Tail helped me a lot." Wendy's humbled by Happy's words but still looks down.

"What's wrong Wendy?" The white exceed asked.

"I've been with the guild for some time now and I've treated them as my precious friends. But the team's a lot more than that. They are my dear siblings. Natsu-san and Gray-san are my elder brothers while Lucy-san and Erza-san are my sisters. I can't be happier with them near me. But…" Wendy told the exceeds happily.

"But what?" Happy seems to be interested in what the little girl is saying.

"But… Now that Gray-san memories are gone, I can't help to think that maybe there is something I can and I need to do. I know I have not been with them in their last mission but I want to help them this time. After all that's what siblings do. And they have helped me so many times as well."

"Now that's the spirit, Wendy. We are going to help the team! And you know what, I'm only sure on Natsu's part though, you are their younger sister as well. " Happy exclaimed as he and Wendy are happily frolicking around the room.

After a few while, Happy decided to go home since Natsu may be home as well. That left Charlie and Wendy at her room.

"You've been awfully quiet there Charlie?"

"I have never seen you so determined before Wendy."

"I told you and Happy a while ago right, I want to help the team. I don't want to be a burden. We will help them recover Gray-san's memory."

Wendy gave Charlie her usual smile, which in return made Charlie smile as well.

"The blue cat's right. Wendy has grown. Her magic's different. She can do much more now that she's in Fairy Tail. But more importantly, she finally believed in herself, that she can be of service to others."Charlie thought as she watched Wendy prepare her things for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Gray's apartment, the two ice mages finally arrived. Their agendas were to have a place where Lyon can rest for the night, fix their things for tomorrow's mission and help Gray remember a little more about his past.<p>

"Where can I place my things, Gray?"

"Anywhere you want. Are you hungry? I think there are still some foods here."

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?

"Yeah."

Just when silence is starting to fill the air, Gray said…

"We were like this when we were little. It's just that we were with Ur before." His eyes were once again filled with sadness.

"We will always be with Ur. Actually, between the two of us, you are keeping her more alive compared to me."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"I said, between the two of us, you're keeping Ur more alive in your heart. Her teachings, her life, her memories are those things that you kept so dearly, Gray."

"Don't you that Lyon? Isn't she precious to you as well?"

"Of course she is. And I keep my memories of her as well. But it's nothing compared to what you do."

Lyon did pet Gray's hair and laughed as he walked away from the other mage.

"What was that for? And why are you laughing?"

"You're the one making me laugh."

"You're weird."

"You're much more."

Laughter filled Gray's apartment. Until…

"Sorry." Gray muttered

"For?"

"Dragging everyone into this mess."

Lyon sighed at Gray's statement. He has never imagined that this guy in front of him, usually so fierce and with a really strong sense of will and pride, is actually apologizing in front of him. All he was able to react was "Go be stupid somewhere else, Gray."

"What?" Gray was surprised by how Lyon just reacted.

"Do you really think you're a problem to us Gray? Well you're not. We are doing this because you are our friend."

"And you are my little brother you know." Lyon muttered so softly that Gray barely heard a word.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing. Just finish packing your things." Lyon said while moving a further away from Gray.

Gray just smiled at him. Wondering if he heard Lyon right.

"So he treats me as his little brother, huh?" he thought to himself as he resumed his work with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 done!<p>

I really like this chapter. I love the conversations. This is, thus far, the longest one I have ever written. It's even longer than my one-shot story. :))

I'm not that sure about Gray's age when he was first found by Ur and Lyon, so I based it on the timeline found in Fairytail wikia

I hope you liked it and had fun with it as much as I did when I wrote it.

_Laila Yagami:_ I'm glad I was able to complete your day with the last chapter. Thank you for reading.

_Yoshiro-chan:_ You're welcome.

_HappyAyeSir:_ Don't worry. I won't forget it. I'll try to write longer chapters too.

To those others who have reviewed my work, Thank you so much :D

I need help… I can't think of the name for that Dark Mage that took Gray's memory away from him. Please send me your suggestions. Thank you.

Please Read and Review this chapter. All comments are really appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if it took me long to upload. I have been busy with school and stuff. College isn't easy after all. :D But now, it is finally my month-long semestral break! *squeal* I have more time to write stories. :D

I am also trying to finish my NaLu and GrayZa one-shots. Hope you'll read it as well.

Again, thanks for the reviews for this series. You made me smile again and again. And a lot more thanks to those who have given their suggestions.

Standard Disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>They board a train from Magnolia going to Clover since it will be the nearest city towards their destination. They are after the forest dense area outside Clover. An informant said that there is a small group of dark wizards lurking the area. They are hoping that these wizards are the ones they are after for.<p>

In the train, as usual, Natsu's begging Wendy to use her troia on him.

"It will become less effective the more I use it on you, Natsu-san." Wendy reminded the said flame dragon slayer about the disadvantage of using it frequently.

"Please Wendy. Help…me…" Natsu's begging the young girl as if his life depended on it.

"That will not do, Natsu-san."

Laughter filled the air as Gray decided to ask Erza if Natsu has always been like this.

"It's normal. This always happens." Erza answered the wondering ice mage.

"Natsu suffers from motion sickness more than anyone else." Happy blurted out.

"Just go to sleep Natsu." Erza then punched Natsu in the stomach making him unconscious.

The rest of the gang was surprised by Erza's action.

"This seems awfully familiar." Lucy thought as it reminds her of their first mission together against Eisenwald.

Gray noticed that Lyon has been quiet ever since they left the guild.

'What's wrong Lyon?"

"Nothing." replied by the white haired mage with a really serious look on his face.

"I may not know much but I know it is never nothing when it's about you." Gray then closes his eyes.

Lyon sighed. "I guess I'm never going to be used with such a loud crowd." Lyon thought as he compared his own team in Lamia Scale with the team of Fairies in front of him.

He then wondered how come Gray remembered him and Ur and not the others, considering that these Fairy Tail wizards have been with Gray longer than him.

"Gray?"

"What is it?" Gray's replied but with his eyes still closed.

Lyon was supposed to ask the younger mage sitting beside him but decided not to. After all, Gray looks tired.

"I better not disturb him. He probably do not know the answer anyway." he thought.

Lyon was right. After a few moments Gray was already asleep. He was looking at Gray in deep thought that he did not noticed Erza staring at him.

"You really care about him, huh?"

"What? I don't." Lyon tried to pretend but Erza completely saw through his act.

"You won't be here if you really don't."

Lyon just smiled at the warrior mage sitting in front of him. He sighed before answering her statement.

"I guess you're right. I do care about this little kid." Then he did pet Gray's messy dark hair.

"He's not a little kid anymore Lyon."

"I know, but whenever I look at him, right now in his current state, I do see that 8 year old boy I used to train with."

Lyon was waiting for Erza to reply but he saw her looking at him.

"What?"

"You look like an older brother looking out for his younger sibling. I may not know Ur but I'm sure she's happy to see his two pupils taking care of each other like that."

Lyon wasn't able to react to Erza's statement. He just looked away from the red-headed mage. He was flustered. He doesn't know what to say. He just heard Erza chuckled.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe, just maybe, Ur's looking happily at us working together for this mission… I promise Ur. I will help Gray. I won't give up. So just you wait. Just wait until Gray remembers everything you thought him and more." he thought.

After an hour and a half, Gray woke up. He rubbed his eyes like a little child would.

"I told you he's a kid." Lyon told Erza. They laughed as Gray opened his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Don't mind us, Gray." Erza said as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Tell Me!"

"That's never going to happen." Lyon told him while laughing.

Gray just shrugged the idea of them laughing and looked out the window.

"Does this always happen? Are we always this happy? I wish I could remember. It is hard not to. I cannot even relate to their conversations when they said something about our past. I know… I know… Erza told me a lot of it, Lyon as well. Heck… He even answered several of my questions and even taught me some of my spells. Why can I remember Ur but not her teachings? This is getting frustrating. I want… no, I need my memory back. I don't want to be a burden to them anymore. I can't bear the thought that I'm like a little kid lost in the middle of nowhere." Gray thought.

Lyon noticed Gray starting out the window for about five minutes.

"Do you have something on your mind, Gray?"

Gray did not answer or even looked at Lyon.

"Gray? Gray?"

Still Gray isn't reacting to Lyon. Lyon decided to shake him a little.

"Huh? What?"

"I was calling you awhile ago. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Of?" Lyon gave Gray a really confused look.

"Right now, Gray needs a lot of support and someone to talk to about everything and anything under the sun." Lyon thought.

"A lot of things." Gray answered.

"What exactly?

"Like how things would be a lot better if I have my memory. I mean, we won't be here if I have it."

"We already talked about this last night, Gray."

"I know. I know… you said that I will never be a problem since I'm your friend and all. But still… I can't help but to feel bad."

"Well don't. You don't have to feel bad. There's no reason for you to be."

"Thanks Lyon." Gray gave Lyon his genuine smile.

"That's a rare sight. Gray doesn't give that smile so often." Lyon thought as he smiled towards the other ice mage.

* * *

><p>While the two ice mages are talking, the others are having their own session of talk. Natsu was left sleeping in front of the ice mages while Erza moved from beside Natsu to beside Lucy in another seat. Now, Erza, Lucy and Happy sit in a row while Wendy and Charlie are in front of them.<p>

"I can't believe Natsu's still asleep?" Lucy noticed since they have been travelling for quite some time but all the fire mage did was to sleep.

"He needed it. We don't want him to barf." Erza defended her actions awhile ago.

"I guess you're right."

"How long are we going to be in this train?" Wendy asked.

"It is supposed to be eight hours from Magnolia. The stops to different stations are already included in that estimation."

"I see it's quite a long trip." Wendy replied.

"Don't worry. Time will pass by without you noticing it." Lucy reassured the young girl in front of her.

"I have never seen everyone so determined before." Lucy thought as she smiled.

"What are you thinking about Lucy?" the blue exceed sitting between her and Erza asked.

"Huh? Nothing."

"I see, it's just Lucy's weird ideas again."

"Stop calling me weird, cat."

Then they heard laughter coming from the other seat.

"Why are you laughing Gray?" the red-haired asked.

"It's just Happy called Lucy weird before in a 4-wheel vehicle." Gray replied while still giggling.

"You remembered!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I guess I did." Gray smiled at them.

"But I don't remember anything else though. I'm sorry." he added.

"It doesn't matter. At least you remembered something. It's a big step." Erza said.

* * *

><p>After two hours of non-stop stories and laughters…<p>

"Hey Lyon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry. Can we have something to eat?"

Lyon laughed at Gray.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're funny." Lyon replied.

"I am?"

"Yeah. You're really just like a kid Gray."

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth. I can hear my stomach crumbling."

Then a food seller passed by their seat. They bought a couple of snacks and drinks.

"Hey Lucy, should we wake Natsu up? He needs to eat after all." Gray asked since Natsu's still asleep because of Erza.

"I guess we should."

"I'll just use troia on him so he can eat." Wendy suggested helping Natsu.

"Thanks Wendy." said by the blonde mage.

As she promised, Wendy used her spell then woke Natsu up.

"Have we arrived?" Natsu asked as he was unknowing of where they are.

"We are still far from our destination Natsu." Happy replied as he sat on Natsu's head.

"You need to eat." The white exceed told him.

"Please don't talk about food." Natsu begged them to.

"Don't worry, I used my magic on you Natsu-san. You can eat." Wendy told him of her previous action.

"Really? Thanks Wendy. Itadakimasu" Natsu has a huge grin on his face before taking his first food.

Natsu ate his food like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey Natsu, slow down, you're going to choke." Lucy handed Natsu a glass of water.

"Thanks Luce."

"Sheesh… You can eat slowly. We still have a long way to go."

"But I need to go back to sleep before Wendy's magic wears off." Natsu really did not want to suffer any more from his motion sickness.

"I doubt if it will wear off that soon Natsu."

Laughter filled the air again as they laugh at Natsu.

* * *

><p>After everyone have eaten their meal…<p>

"Are you satisfied Gray?" asked by the elder white-haired mage.

"Yeah, actually I am full. I feel bloated."

"Don't worry. I think all of us do."

Then Lyon looked at Natsu who was walking back and forth from their seat.

"Will you sit down…" demanded by the white Exceed.

"You're making us dizzy." Charlie added.

"Sorry, sorry… I guess I'm just happy 'cause I can walk like this in a train." Natsu gave his usual boyish smile.

"But please Natsu, just sit down." Lucy asked.

Natsu then seated in front of Wendy and Charlie, beside Happy and Lucy. On the other seat, Erza's seating in front of Gray and Lyon.

"How long before we arrive?"

"Last two hours Wendy."

* * *

><p>Finally after a long trip, they have arrived at Clover Station.<p>

"Yehey! We finally arrived!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped and jumped.

"Calm down Fire-for-brains…"Gray said but then was interrupted by his own thoughts.

Everyone was quietly staring at Gray. "What did you call me Gray?" asked Natsu.

"Forget it." Gray said as he looked away. He thought Natsu might be offended.

"Anyway, where should we go now?" Lucy asked since silence is starting to fill the air.

"W-w-wait… Hey ice boy! You remembered. That's good." Natsu grinned towards Gray who was also smiling at him.

Much to Gray's surprise, Natsu came in charging. "Payback Time!" As Natsu, approach Gray with his fist, Erza pulled his scarf away.

"I guess we should rest." Erza suggested as most of them looked tired from the trip.

"I agree. Let's find the nearest inn." Charlie said.

They arrived at inn. They rented two rooms. One will be occupied by the girls, the other for the guys.

* * *

><p>On the girls' room…<p>

"Finally!" Lucy said as dropped her body on the bed.

"You're really tired are you, Lucy-san?"

"Yeah, I am. Oh by the way Wendy, your magic didn't wear off on Natsu right?"

The little girl nodded and said, "Maybe it's because there is just a little of the trip left when I used it."

"Why don't we take a bath before dinner?" Erza suggested to the ladies.

"I agree. We really need a relaxing bath right now." Lucy said as she walked towards the bathroom and headed first.

After Lucy, Erza took her bath, followed by Wendy and Charlie. The girls also finished unpacking their things since they have decided that this inn will be their base. Where they can rest in between battles during their mission or before they head home to Magnolia. Then the sun finally gave the sky beautiful orange scenery before finally descending leaving the sky bright with stars.

"I guess that's it, time for dinner." Lucy said as they walked towards the other room, where the boys were staying.

* * *

><p>Simultaneously, on the boys' room. Lyon, Gray Natsu and Happy are having trouble deciding what to do. So they did take some time to rest before doing something. Natsu's sitting on a chair, Lyon's on the couch and Gray on the bed.<p>

"I'm beat." Natsu said while slumping his body in the table in front of him while Happy sat beside his head.

"That's because you were jumping up and down like a little kid when we arrived." Lyon reminded Natsu of how he acted like a kid.

"That's because I'm finally out of a vehicle."

Gray kept on looking around wondering about different things.

"Saw something memorable Gray?" Lyon asked the wondering mage.

"I'm still trying to find one. Maybe… just maybe, there is something in this room that may remind me of my past."

"Gray you remembered something today. You gave me that bad pun again earlier. I know that I should still get back at you for that. But that's not the point. My point is that maybe not all parts of your memory were stolen." Natsu said, still remaining motionless.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

Gray sighed and said "I wish so." before moving towards the bathroom to take his bath.

After him, Lyon, Natsu and Happy took theirs respectively. Afterwards, they heard a knock on the door.

"Guys, can we come in?"

Gray recognized Lucy's voice and opened the door for them.

"Come in."

"Thanks Gray."

The girls stepped in the guys' room. Erza noticed that they have not unpacked their things yet.

"Why haven't you unpacked yet?"

"Should we? I mean we're leaving tomorrow, so why for?" Lyon replied

"I think we should make this inn our temporary base of operation so that we don't have that much during our mission proper."

"I see." Lyon stood up and took his bag planning to unpack.

"We should have dinner first." Charlie told the said ice mage.

* * *

><p>The group decided to go out to have their dinner. As expected the team's boisterous activities took the attention of people surrounding them.<p>

"Hey, hey Natsu…" Lucy said

"Natsu-san can't really hold it in when it comes to food." The young blue-haired dragon slayer said.

Even when his team is laughing, Natsu kept on eating and eating.

"Natsu!" Lucy managed to calm the said wizard after screaming.

"Geez... Everyones statring at us." Lucy added.

* * *

><p>After an hour of eating and laughing, they decided to go back. On their way, the grouped passed by a magic shop. Lucy insisted that they should go in.<p>

"I hope they have gates keys." Lucy said in excitement.

"Should we come along Gray-san?" Wendy asked the older mage who was standing beside her.

"Yeah, maybe we can buy something useful for tomorrow."

Wendy nodded and walked alongside Gray and Lyon.

As they entered the shop, they noticed that it was dark, a number of curtains hanging all over the place. There are even decorations that looked like Halloween is just around the corner. Figures of skulls and bats hanging from the ceiling. There are even pumpkin heads with a lit candle placed on tables.

"As far I remembered, spring just arrived a week ago." Natsu whispered to Happy who nodded in agreement.

"Hey Happy, do you smell anything familiar? But it is really faint though." Natsu added

"I don't Natsu." Happy replied

"Is this really a shop?" Wendy asked Charlie.

"It said so outside." Charlie outside.

They walked cautiously as they headed towards a counter full of more creepy-looking things. A jar of google eyes where placed at the side of the table.

They arrived in front of the counter.

"Hello…" Lucy's voice echoed throughout the store.

"Excuse us. Is someone here?"

Again silence filled the air. That was until an unusual, more like creepy, voice was heard behind the group.

"Who are you?"

The group looked behind them, all ready to attack.

"I see you're wizards." A tall, slender woman wearing a black coat with her face covered appeared before them.

"I am Sayumi, the store owner, I'm sorry if I scared you." She added before taking the hood of her coat off.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"That's okay." The red-haired mage regained her composure quick enough to answer.

"My friend here is actually looking for something." Erza added pointing at Lucy.

"I'm looking for celestial gate keys. Do you have some?"

"I'm sorry my dear, this shop doesn't have one. Please forgive me. After all, celestial keys are extremely rare." she replied in disappointment to Lucy's question.

When Lucy was about to say something, Charlie said something.

"Is there anything that will help you see your past?" Charlie suddenly blurted out.

"There's no such thing. But that would be great if someone can make one. But you see memories are such special treasures. No one can tamper other's own."

"I highly doubt that." Gray whispered so softly that only Lyon, who was beside him, heard.

"And I finally thought we can have an easy way out." Natsu said looking at Gray.

"That rarely happens, Natsu-san." The sky dragon slayer said.

"Is there any other magic shop in this city?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry my dear. This is the only magic shop in Clover. After all, the people here lives and earns by hunting." replied by the shady shop owner.

"I see thank you." Lucy smiled before turning her back.

"Come on everyone. We need to go back soon. Gray's going to need some refreshments about his past again." Lucy said as she walked out the door.

"That again? Can't we have a break?" Gray asked as if begging to have a rest.

The group finally left the shop.

"Gray? I see. He is her victim this time. When is she going to learn?" Sayumi said before locking her store.

* * *

><p>Behind the store…<p>

"You did it again huh?" Sayumi said to a mysterious younger lady.

"You know I need it Sayumi. No… It's more like we need it."

"I'll never understand why you are still trying to have it. There is no point to it."

"I'm not trying to have it, because that mage already gave me it."

"Suit yourself. Just remember, they are a group of wizards. It would be hard if you confront them." Sayumi said before walking out.

"No worries, I am almost done. I won't have any problems." said the younger mysterious lady.

* * *

><p>Back at the inn, the group separated their ways and headed for their rooms. They decided to take their rest to be ready for tomorrow's mission proper. All, except for a certain dark-haired mage, was asleep. Gray was sitting by the open window, looking out in nowhere as the wind blew his hair. The only noise he can hear was Natsu's snores and Happy moaning about fishes. He was in deep thought until a certain elder white-haired mage talked.<p>

"Why aren't you asleep Gray?"

"I'm not yet sleepy, probably because I took a nap at the train."

"You took a nap but that guy slept almost the entire trip. And look at him, he's already fast asleep." Lyon said it while pointing at Natsu.

Gray laughed. But Lyon saw through his laugh.

"You're thinking of something, are you Gray? Maybe I can help clear your mind?"

As a reply, Gray just nodded and looked out the window.

"What is it about?"

"Ur" Gray replied. "And something else" He added in a soft voice that Lyon did not even hear.

"What about her?"

Gray isn't surprised that Lyon wasn't able to hear him, so he decided to just answer his question.

"Do you think she's looking at us, Lyon?"

"Of course she is. I know she always does."

"What do you think she's thinking? Is she disappointed?"

"How can she be? Both of us are here using the best thing she has ever shared to anyone, her magic. Well, we made it our own. But without her guidance, we would not be this way. I know somewhere, she's smiling at us."

"But right now, I'm not using her gift. I don't even know how. All I know is what she looks like. I can't remember much about her teachings." His eyes filled with sadness once again. And as far as Lyon can remember, it is the same face he had when they first lost Ur.

"You don't have to remember everything immediately Gray. That's why we're here, your friends. We will stay with you. We will help you regain everything back."

Gray smiled, satisfied with the answer of the man sitting beside him.

"Is that it? Is that what's keeping you awake, Gray?"

"Yeah."

"Now go to sleep."

Lyon practically dragged Gray into his bed. Gray lay on his bed while Lyon sat beside him.

"Go to sleep Gray. Tomorrow we'll get every piece of your memory back. I promise." Lyon said reassuring the younger mage.

"Thanks Lyon; and sorry for keeping you away from your guild."

"You're welcome."

Lyon stood up and went to his own bed. He gave Gray on final look before lying down.

"I don't care about Lamia Scale for a while. I know they can do it without me. Right now, I'll stay here. With Gray. As long as he needs me to be." Those are Lyon's final thoughts before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>That's the fourth chapter.<p>

Again, thank you for all the suggestions

Laila Yagami: I used two of your suggestions. But not for the dark mage but for two new characters. One was Sayumi and the other one in the next chapter. Hope you don't mind. Please PM me if you don't agree. I will gladly change it. :D

The Awesome God Apollo: I used your suggestion as well. But unlike Laila Yagami's suggestions, I used it for the dark mage. I will use it next chapter. :D

HappyAyeSir: I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for saying that it's awesome. :-*)

Nami: Thank you :D

Please Read and Review.

All comments are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up. :D I hope you'll like it :D Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter.

Standard Disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the group decided to have their breakfast early in the morning. Erza decided to head at the dining area while Lucy, Wendy and Charlie are left upstairs to wake the guys up.<p>

"Natsu, Lyon, Gray, Happy… open up." Lucy shouted. She repeated calling the guys again since no one responded.

Finally, Happy opened the door.

"Good morning." Happy said with a smile.

"Good morning Happy." Wendy greeted the blue exceed.

Lucy looked around and saw that the boys are not on their bed.

"Where are they?"Lucy asked.

"Gray woke up early and went downstairs. I don't know about Natsu." replied by Lyon who was just done taking his bath.

"He's here Lucy." Happy called Lucy to wake Natsu up. It seems like Natsu fell out of his bed.

"As usual." Lucy sighed before waking the still asleep dragon slayer. Everyone giggled as she was waking Natsu up. She kept on shouting and shaking Natsu. But no attempts were successful. That was until she yelled at Natsu's ear.

"Ahhhh…" Natsu suddenly sat up.

"Do you really have to scream with fire on your mouth?" the blonde mage beside him said.

"Oh sorry Luce." Natsu moved a little closer to Lucy's face which made the blonde blush.

"Good morning Lucy." Natsu greeted Lucy with a smile on his face before standing up and going to the bath.

"Lucy's as red as tomato." Wendy teased Lucy.

"Stop it Wendy!"

* * *

><p>Simultaneously, Erza is surprised to see a dark-haired mage sitting in the open field at the inn's garden. He seems to be in deep thought.<p>

"Good morning Gray."

"Good morning Erza." Erza sat down beside Gray who was just staring at a distance.

"You're up early."

Gray chuckled before answering, "Honestly, I can't sleep well last night."

"Why? Home sick?"

"How can I feel that way? I don't even know how my home feels like." Gray said with a sad expression on his face. Then Gray noticed that Erza's face changed its expression from a smile to a blank.

"Sorry, I ruined the mood." he added.

"We'll get your memory back today Gray. I promise."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry."

"You're welcome and there is no need for you to apologize."

Gray gave Erza his smile as a response. Moments of silence filled the air, but unlike any other silence, this one is comforting. It's like all they need is each other's presence. They just smiled at each other. It was just like they are comforting each other through their eyes and smiles.

After a few moments of their silence, they heard…

"Aaaaahhhh…."

They turned around then looked at each other in surprise and said…

"Natsu!" both exclaimed as they stood up and ran towards the stairs.

"What happened?" Erza asked Lucy who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"He was walking around lazily then fell." Lucy answered Erza immediately knowing that the red haired mage does not want to wait for any late answers.

"Natsu, you know that it's not good walking around with your eyes closed." The blue exceed said while floating around the still fallen fire mage.

"But I'm still sleepy." Natsu replied as he sat up.

"Then why don't you take your bath first?" Gray suggested as he help Natsu stand up.

"Already did." Natsu replied as he reached out to the extended hand of the ice mage.

"That's unusual. Maybe this memory loss is not that bad. Now that Gray lost his memory, he and Natsu get along really well. Not that they don't do. They just do it like any other friends now. They talk through words not through punches and bad puns." Lucy thought

"Lucy's dreaming… And her smile is weird again." The blue exceed said disrupting the thoughts of the blonde mage, which earns him a you're-dead glare from Lucy.

They ran around the room, with Happy begging for his life while running away from Lucy. The remainder of the group laughed hard.

* * *

><p>Hours after that, they all arrived at the forest. Just before they enter…<p>

"Maybe…"

"You said something Gray?" Lyon asked the stunned Gray.

"Maybe we should just go back."

Before anyone could react to Gray's statement, someone managed to land a punch on his face. This made Gray fall to the ground as he stares at the face of the guy who managed to hit him.

"Why did you do that Natsu?" Lucy asked as everyone was in shock.

"I thought we already talked about this last night; that we will never back down from this mission." Natsu said.

** FLASHBACK **

Last night, Gray was sitting by the open window looking out in nowhere. It was a moment of peace and calm. That was until a certain pink-haired dragon slayer spoke.

"That's unusual."

"How come?" Gray asked.

"You were in deep thought. That's a rare thing, you know. Before you lost your memory, you and I always fight…"

"Yeah, Erza said so." Gray interrupted him.

"But that does not mean that we don't treat each other as friends, Gray." Natsu said looking out the window as well, decided that he will not look at Gray's eyes.

Gray just smiled and let Natsu continue.

"Back when we were in Galuna Island, I stopped you from using the iced shell. They told you about it, right?"

Gray nodded in agreement.

Natsu decided to continue. "Well, I know that we always fight. But… But Fairy Tail isn't and will never be the same without a Gray Fullbuster."

Gray just smiled. He may not know much but he sure can appreciate what Natsu said.

"And beside I owe you. At least that's what I think." Natsu added.

Gray was surprised at Natsu.

"Back when we were in the Tower of Heaven, you may not remember it, but you saved me. I know, you don't directly want to save me. But you saved me to save Erza. And back when we were fighting the Oracion Seis, you stopped Racer so that I can bring Wendy back to Erza. And then when we were in Edolas, you saved Lucy, Happy and Charlie before going to where Wendy and I were. I owe you for saving my partner. I know you may say that those are just minor things for you, but Gray if you didn't do that then maybe, things will not work out the way it was." Natsu said finally looking at Gray with a smile.

"Thank you Natsu." Gray said

"We'll get your memory back tomorrow. I promise." Natsu gave Gray his usual grin. Gray does not know why but Natsu made him feel assured.

"Goodnight Gray. You better sleep soon. We are going to need a lot of your strength for tomorrow."

"I will Natsu." Gray replied with a smile on his face.

Natsu went off to bed. After a few minutes, Gray was laughing all by himself as he sees Natsu in deep slumber. Then he looked out the window and heard Lyon said "Why aren't you asleep Gray?"

** FLASHBACK ENDS **

"We're Fairy Tail wizards! We belong to a guild who doesn't know how to give up! We always complete a job, more importantly a mission for a friend! So stop saying that we should stop!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You may not know what you said before so I'll say it again Gray. Think about the future for once. You told me that before, during our first mission together. And right now Gray, We are thinking about the future, your future." Lucy said as she extended a hand to help Gray stand up.

"But I'm worried…" Gray said while looking down. He still can't bear the thought of placing his friends' lives on the line for him.

"We are as well, for us and for you, Gray-san. That's why we are doing this." Wendy told him with her usual smile.

Gray smiled and thanked them. Lyon tapped his shoulders and said "You know, you're one lucky guy to hace them as your friends. You can never find someone else in the world like them."

After that, the finaaly went on into the forest deep.

* * *

><p>As they moved forward, they saw nothing but dense areas covered in trees.<p>

"Don't get lost." Erza reminded the group.

Silence filled the air again, only the noises from their footsteps are heard all around the area.

"Did you hear that?" Wendy looked around.

"What?" Lucy panicked and jumped behind Natsu.

"Are you sure you heard something Wendy?" Gray asked.

"I'm positive."

"Keep your guard up." Erza told them.

Something moved from behind Lucy.

"Kyyyaaaa!" Lucy screamed.

"Who's there?"

Natsu then jumped to where the motion has happened.

"Wait Natsu!" Lyon yelled at him.

The team followed Natsu and they saw him just standing at his place.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked Natsu with such a worry tone

"I can't smell that person."

"That's rare." Charlie said.

"Keep your guard up. We don't know if this person is still lurking around us." Erza reminded them.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>They continued on. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest. They kept on looking around, listening carefully about the sounds that are going to arise from their silence.<p>

"Found you!" Natsu claimed out of nowhere, as he jumped towards his destination with flame on his fists.

"Found who?"

"Tsk… False alarm… I thought I found her."

"Her?" Happy asked

"That witch who took his memory." Natsu said while pointing at Gray.

"Natsu, just calm down." Lucy said towards the flame mage.

"But I'm sure I smelled her somewhere here."

"Why don't we just find her base then? It would be easier for us to locate her that way." Charlie suggested and everyone agreed to do so. With Natsu leading the way, he tried to smell the dark mage's scent, until they found three caves.

"I can't smell her anymore. It's either she has went into these caves or not." Natsu said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry." He added.

"Now we need to look around. I'm sorry but I guess we should split up." Erza then decided to split the group.

"Natsu, go with Lucy and Happy. Gray, you're going to go with Lyon. Wendy and Charlie, you're going to go with me."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They took three different caves.

"Keep each other safe." Erza added.

They finally went into each cave.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy and Happy took the first cave. It was dark but with torches along the side of the tracks.<p>

"Just like before huh?" Happy said while flying around the two.

"Yeah, just like when we fought Everlue." Natsu grinned.

"But this one's a lot creepier than what Everlue's mansion looks like." Lucy said

As they continue running forward, they saw two young girls. Lucy was supposed to approach the said kids but Natsu held Lucy's arm.

"Don't go. I can smell her on them."

"Those two? But Natsu, we are up against a mage probably older than us. They are practically the same age as Wendy." Lucy reminded Natsu of the attributes of their opponent.

"No, trust me on this Luce. I'm sure of it."

"Natsu…" Happy said

They just stared at the twins standing in front of them.

"Welcome…" both of the twins greeted them with a gloomy tone.

"That's right! Welcome." The twin said looking at each other before looking at Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

They attacked in simultaneous movements. It was as if the other is just the mirror of the real one.

The first twin chased Lucy. His left hand glows and shots light balls at Lucy. He managed to hit her the first time. When he was supposed to do it second time, Loke interfered.

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt Lucy again." Loke said while looking at Lucy's attacker before returning his gaze to his owner.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm not. Thank you Loke."

"Here she goes again. Watch out Lucy."

It's hard to track her movements since it is well coordinated with the other girl. They can shift enemies without you even noticing it.

Simultaneously, Natsu and Happy were dealing with the other girl.

"What's wrong with this girl? Her aim is awful." Natsu said while continuously dodging the little girl's attacks, but unlike the first twin, this one uses her right hand.

"Don't be cocky Natsu." Happy said while flying above Natsu.

Natsu was surprised that the girl nearly hit him. So he jumped and landed beside Loke and Lucy. The enemy twins are also standing beside each other.

"Are we going to attack?" the first twin asked the other with a blank expression on her face.

"They are creeping me out Natsu." Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"I guess we should." replied by the other twin.

They attacked and managed to hit Natsu, Lucy, Loke and Happy consecutively.

"They are so fast! I can't see them!" Lucy screamed. "Ahhh…"

"Lucy!" Natsu and Loke shouted at the same time.

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me. What are we going to do?"

"Plan D!" Natsu said.

"What the heck is plan D?"Lucy asked, more like demanded an answer from Natsu.

"Destroy everything that gets in your way." Happy answered Lucy's question

Natsu started their attacks with…

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Flames spread everywhere as Natsu continue to try the hit the twins but alas, he was unsuccessful.

"Damn… Why can't I hit them?"

"It's because they move so fast." Loki answered his question.

"No… It's because they move as one." Lucy said.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Happy asked.

"They move as one so you can't hurt on if you don't hurt both."

"You mean… We need to land a punch on them at the same time?" Loke asked his owner.

"Yeah…"

"Let's do it Loke." Natsu told Loke what they are going to do.

"Can we do that?" Loke have great doubts on the plan that Natsu have.

"Of course we can." He confidently answered.

"Happy, take Lucy somewhere safe." Natsu added

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he took Lucy and flew.

The enemy twins are starting to move towards Natsu and Loke.

"One, Lucy's safe; done. Two…" Natsu said while looking at Happy and Lucy before looking at the twins. He gave Loke a signal before they both moved dodging the twins and simultaneously landing a punch at the two of them.

"That took care of them." Loke said.

"Wait, they're still up." Lucy yelled as she saw the twins standing up from her position.

The twins attacked again as if nothing happened. But this time, there were wounds on their faces where Loke and Natsu's punches landed.

"Natsu one more!"

"Right!" Natsu told Loki.

The Regulus punch and the Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon managed to hit the twins finally knocking them unconscious.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Loke asked the possessor of his key.

"I'm fine. Thanks Loke."

"Anytime." Loke said before finally going back to the spirit world.

"Are you sure you're fine Luce?"

"Yes. Are you alright Natsu?"

"Yeah I am."

"You know Natsu, Lucy has gotten heavier than the last time I carried her." The blue exceed butted in their conversation.

"Oh shut up cat." Lucy said angrily at Happy.

"Let's go." She added while pulling the tail of the said cat.

* * *

><p>On the second cave, Wendy and Erza was blocked by a group of wizards who from Red Hood uses Pict magic.<p>

"Be on your guard Wendy." Erza told the young dragon slayer beside her.

"Hai."

"Unison raid: Wyvern."

Erza equipped two of her swords for each of her hands, ready to attack. Erza and Wendy attacked. Wendy used Arms to help Erza while Erza uses her swordsmanship as she attack the said enemy. Surprisingly, the wyvern is strong and was able to escape their combined attack.

"How can that be?" Erza never anticipated that a wyvern can move fast.

"How can it move so fast?" Wendy asked Charlie who was floating above her.

"Watch out Wendy!" Charlie said as the wyvern is heading towards Wendy.

Wendy was used her Vernier to dodge the enemy but it managed to hit another.

"Charlie!"

"I'm fine. Look out!"

Wendy and Erza dodged the enemy's attacks.

"What are we going to do, Erza-san?"

Erza changed into her soaring armor to catch up to her enemy. And to help, Wendy used Arms to make Erza's attacks even stronger.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven...ARM…" Wendy chanted as Erza attacks.

Fortunately, this time they managed to hit the wyvern and caused great damaged. After attacking the wyvern, Erza immediately changed to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and surrounded the members of the Red Hood with her swords. No one managed to escaped Erza that time.

"Now tell me, where is she?" Erza demanded.

"We don't know who you are talking about." One member of the opposing guild said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Erza-san, I think they are telling the truth." Wendy told the elder mage.

"We do not even know her as well. Not even her name." Charlie even pointed it out.

"Fine… Let's go."

* * *

><p>On the last cave, Gray and Lyon are running at fast speed.<p>

"How do you think the others are doing?" Gray asked.

"They are doing fine. I have been with them once and you have been with them for like forever. I know they are fine. They are great wizards after all."

As they ran, they heard a noise slowly getting louder. They stopped to look.

"What's that?" Lyon asked the other ice mage

"That" Gray pointed at something.

"Run!" He added.

A giant boulder was immediately behind them.

"Lyon, do something!"

"Ice Make: Ape" Lyon chanted hoping that his creation would be strong enough to stop the boulder.

They stopped and watched the ape hinder the boulder. But slowly, the ape shattered.

As Lyon was about to cast another spell, he saw the boulder slowly being covered with ice.

"Destroy it Lyon!" Gray ordered.

He did follow. He destroyed the frozen boulder with Ice Make: Snow Dragon. It did break the boulder apart but it revealed an even greater number of enemies inside it.

"Damn… The boulder's just for their defense." The white-haired ice mage said.

A group of mages showed up, all ready to attack the two ice mages.

"Watch out Gray! Ice make: eagle." Lyon chanted attacking the enemy group.

"No way! Why isn't it working?" Lyon was surprised that his attack did not manage to hit. But instead of hearing a reply from Gray instead what he heard is a cast.

"Ice make: geyser"

Unfortunately it still did not manage to hit any of their enemies. The enemies then attacked the ice wizards. Since their attacks did not work, they decided dodge and run at their enemy's attacks. They have taken several turns along the path that managed to lead them to a dead end. It was really dark except for a ray of light from the outside.

"Hey Gray, did you noticed?"

"Yeah."

Simultaneously, Lyon and Gray casted an Ice make: eagle and Ice make: lance respectively. But unlike before, this time, it is aimed to just one member of the enemy group.

"Who would have thought that most are just illusion?" Lyon said.

"If it weren't for the light passing through the other members, we would not notice." Gray replied.

"Let's go. We still have a long way to go." Lyon called the attention of the younger mage.

As they walked, they saw a light, more like sunlight. They ran towards it and they were finally out of the cave. They saw the other members of the group waiting for them.

"Took you long enough. Let's go!" Erza said.

* * *

><p>The group headed towards the denser area of the forest. Light rarely shines on them since the trees are covering the area.<p>

As they walked further, the noticed a small log cabin near a river full of fishes. It is surrounded by colourful flowers, but the most noticeable thing about the area is that the sun is shining brightly in it. You can see everything clearly. Wendy described it as a paradise while Lucy said that it was perfect. As when the two were about to approach the place, Natsu stopped them.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" The blonde mage asked.

"I can smell her here. And it's strong. Maybe she's here." Natsu said then tried to smell the mage's scent again.

"No… it's not maybe. I'm sure of it. She's here."

* * *

><p>They walked towards the cabin with caution. Natsu came in first, followed by Erza then the others.<p>

"Hello…" Natsu's voice echoed.

"Excuse us." Lucy said. Still, there was no response.

"This is strange." Erza said.

"What's strange?" a familiar yet vague voice said coming from behind them. Everyone was alerted and took their fighting stance.

"You again?" Lyon said.

"Of course it's me. It's our home. What are you doing here?" replied by the house owner.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you are Sayumi, right?" Erza asked.

"Yes I am. We have met before in Clover. So what are you doing here?"

"You are not alone, are you?" Natsu asked.

"How can you tell?"

"There are two other smells in this household. But one's really faint. More like the owner of this smell has not been here for days." He replied.

"Yes I am not alone. I am with my younger siblings Nagori and Akemi. Akemi's somewhere else while Nagori is probably on her way home. Why did you ask?" Sayumi said.

"We are looking for another mage, actually. One that can…" Lyon told her but was interrupted by Sayumi.

"One that can steal another's memory away."

"Exactly!" Gray exclaimed.

"Do you know where she is? I need my memories back." He added

"The one you are looking for is my sister… Nagori."

A moment of silence filled the air but Erza decided to break it.

"I guess that makes you our enemy." Erza then equipped her sword.

"Not really." Sayumi said leaving everyone in a confused state.

"I don't agree with her. You see, Akemi died about a week ago and Nagori can't move on. I mean, I know I have not yet but I am trying to get away from what I am feeling right now. Nagori can't do that. Akemi is really precious to her that she wants to preserve Akemi's body no matter what it takes." Sayumi added.

"Don't tell me…" Lyon said

"If what you are thinking is the ice shell, then you are right." Sayumi told everyone in the group.

"You see, my sister Nagori, is a powerful young mage. She has the capability of using her magic to take away memory and even use her victim's magic if the victim was a mage. And in this case, she sought to find an ice mage." She looked at Gray before continuing her story. "When you were after her the first time, she told me that you used your power against her. Proving that you really are an ice mage. Actually, you are the not the first ice wizard who became her victim. There were a number of them before you. But none of them knows how to use the forbidden spell. So after she took your memory and saw that you know how to use it, she was relieved that finally she can preserve our little sister."

"Is she crazy? Don't see know that she's going to lose her physical being when she used that spell?" Lyon said angrily at Sayumi.

"Probably… If he knows about it before then yes, she knew." Sayumi replied

"She knows it but has chosen to continue?" Erza said

"Please stop her." Sayumi requested from the group

They were shocked by what Sayumi said. They were expecting something more like a support or an agreement from Sayumi about Nagori's actions.

"I don't want to lose her as well. Please help her. Save her." Sayumi said as she cried her heart out. Gray came near her and held her shoulders.

"Don't worry. You told us everything we want to know. So as a return, I also promise you that we will do everything to save her." Gray reassured her.

"Thank you. And you are Gray, right? You are her victim? On behalf of her, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. And how did you know my name?"

"I heard it back in Clover when your friend called you."

No one noticed how quiet Natsu was from the time they talked with Sayumi up until now until…

"That's it!" Natsu exclaimed. Everyone looked at Natsu in surprise.

"What is? And don't you try giving me a heart attack Natsu." Lucy asked

"Hey Sayumi, is your sister with you when we first met at Clover?" He asked

"Yes, she was at the back of the store." Sayumi replied.

"I told you I smelled something familiar." Natsu said looking at Happy.

"Aye!"

After a few more warnings from Sayumi about Nagori's abilities, they heard footsteps from outside. Suddenly someone came in and said…

"Onee-chan… I'm home…"

* * *

><p>There you go. You have finally met the trio, Sayumi, Nagori and Akemi.<p>

I took the names Sayumi and Akemi from Laila Yagami's suggestion. For Nagori, it means memory in Japanese. I took it from The Awesome God Apollo's suggestion :D

The next chapter will all be about how the team fights to gain Gray's memory back.

The Awesome God Apollo: I hope this chapter answered your question about how Sayumi knows Gray.

Laila Yagami: I hope that your question is answered as well. I guess you can say that Nagori's obsessed with the ice shell spell.

Nami and HappyAyeSir: Thank you :D

I know it may sound weird but I found out, it was just a few days ago, that there are some who added this story to their favourites or to their story alerts, so sorry if I haven't been able to thank you for that.

Thank you so much! :D

Please Read and review :D


	6. Chapter 6

This is it! My final chapter… See how Gray and the team will fight to regain his memory back and the conclusion of this story.

Thank you to all those who read this story and I hope you liked it.

Standard Disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>Nagori came in and was surprised with the crowd present.<p>

"Onee-chan? What is this about?"

"I'm sorry Nagori. But this is for your own good."

"Nee-chan, how could you…"

"Nagori please! Stop this foolishness!" Sayumi begged her younger sister to just give up. Tears are now starting to form and drop from her eyes.

"No, onee-chan! You're are the one who was fooled. Have you really sided with them?"

"Nagori, I…"

Nagori ran out away from their home trying to escape the group of wizards present.

"After her!" Erza told the team. The group ran out and chased her. Just as Gray was about to run, someone held his arm. He turned and saw Sayumi holding him tightly.

"Please save her, Gray." She told him, as if begging him to do so.

"We will. I promise." He reassured her before following the rest of the group out in the forest leaving Sayumi alone.

* * *

><p>Back with the team's chase for Nagori, Gray finally caught up with them. When he arrived, he saw everyone getting ready to fight. Erza has her sword, Natsu's fists are covered with fire, Lyon's right fist is over his left palm, Lucy has Taurus's key in her hand and Wendy is getting ready to use her Sky Dragon's Roar.<p>

"Return Gray's memory!" Erza commanded but Nagori smiled and shook her head.

"Not when I'm this close. I'm finally going to achieve it! My dream…"Then she decided to show the group what she is capable to do. Nagori made a stance which surprised Lyon and the others, then she casted…

"Ice make: Lance" She casted it as if full of confidence. The team was able to dodge her lances. Erza shattered some of them while Natsu turned melted the rest.

"How can she do that?" Wendy asked.

"Remember what Sayumi said. That she can use the magic of her victim. Meaning she can use Gray's magic." Erza reminded them.

"It's not his magic. I took it from someone else." Nagori said overhearing the conversation between the mages.

"Other wizards?" Lucy asked.

"If you already have other ice wizards as your victim then why do you need Gray's memory then? I'm sure others have known the spell you are looking for" The blonde mage added.

"A spell that only a few knows and a fewer can execute. And your friend knows how. Do you know what spell it is? I'm pretty sure my sister already told you everything." Nagori said teasingly to the group

"Don't be stupid! You don't even understand the consequence of the spell! Are you really willing to risk everything?" Lyon said hoping that she would listen.

"You're wrong! I know everything about the spell thanks to your friend. But it's too late! I'm going to do it!" Nagori ran towards a mountain, particularly in a cave located on the top of the said mountain. She covered her tracks by using the wind pressure from her created ice weapon.

"Tsk… This is getting annoying. She ran again." Lyon said.

"But we must admit she is strong." Lucy commented

"I agree." Wendy replied.

"We have no time to complement her. Let's go." Erza said looking out to where she has gone off to.

* * *

><p>Since no one was in sight, Natsu tried to smell his surroundings and started to walk.<p>

"Natsu wait…" Lucy said running after the said wizard.

"Faster guys, I don't know why. But she seems to be covering her scent. It's really faint." Natsu walked faster and faster.

The team walked towards the mountain. Then the fire dragon slayer stopped and looked around.

"She's here!" He exclaimed.

Silence filled the air as the team tried to listen to the area around them. Then they heard another chant.

"Ice make: Lance"

The team dodged and finally saw Nagori trying to escape the group. Erza used her flight armor to catch up with her while the rest of them followed.

The team was able to catch up with Nagori and Erza. Erza has changed into her heaven's wheel armor and her continuous attacks on Nagori are really impressive. It is seen in her eyes that she really wants to finish this mission soon.

"I'm not going to allow Erza to have all the fun." Natsu said before he attacked Nagori with the Wing of the Fire Dragon. Lyon followed his lead and attacked with his ice make: ape. Mist covered the area making them unable to see Nagori. A few seconds later, they saw her panting but she was protected by an ice shield.

"The ice shield!" Wendy exclaimed.

"How many ice spells can she cast?" Lucy said annoyed by their enemy's actions.

"A lot, probably. After all, I'm not her only victim." Gray replied.

"And Gray knows a lot of ice spells to begin with." Happy added.

Lucy, Wendy and Gray decided to use their magic to help out the other three wizards.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee. Taurus."

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

"Ice make: Lance"

Some of the attacks by Lucy, Wendy and Gray managed to hit Nagori, some were not. Though she was heavily panting, with several wounds from the attacks, she was still able to stand up. As a counterattack, Nagori then tried to make a glacier but it took longer than compared to the ice make she used before.

"Gray, did you see that?" Lyon whispered to Gray. The latter ice wizard nodded in agreement.

"She's using the same spell as I am but not of the same level." Gray replied

"I see, so she's weaker than droopy eyes."

"Weaker or not, she's still our enemy!" Erza said before attacking again.

As a defense to Erza's attacks, nagori used another element-base attack, particularly a fire-based one; but instead of damaging the group of wizards…

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu said after having eaten her flames.

Natsu then dropped in surpise to see that his enemy was once again gone.

"Why do she keep on running away!" Natsu said angrily

"She also has victims besides ice wizards then." Lucy said

"This has to stop." Erza said angrily.

* * *

><p>After a few more moments of hide and seek between the team and Nagori, they finally found her inside a cave. When they arrived…<p>

"Woah! What is that?" Lucy said in surprise

"That smell…" Natsu covered his nose

"Natsu, what is that?" the blue exceed asked.

Not only Lucy, Natsu and Happy, but everyone was surprised when they saw a body hanging from the top of the cave. Then they saw Nagori, just below the said body, executing the spell she always dreamt of using. Cold wind is starting to form around Nagori as an effect of the spell.

"Don't do it!" Lyon shouted but Nagori was unable to hear him since the wind surrounding her was too loud.

Before she moved her hands to finally execute the iced shell, a unison raid by the dragon slayers managed to penetrate the wind and destroy it. Since the effect of the wind is finally gone, Gray and Lyon used their magic as a follow-up. Gray used his ice cannon, while Lyon used his Snow Dragon. Lucy used Cancer to aid Erza as she uses her Black Wing Armor to give the team their final attack on Nagori. These attacks gave Nagori a direct hit on her.

As Nagori falls down, Gray caught her and held her arm. "Don't dream of ever using it again. Don't waste your life. Think about your sister and your own future for once."

Slowly Nagori lost her strength then her consciousness.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew is that she's in her room with everyone's eyes on her.<p>

"Nagori…" She heard her onee-chan's voice coming from beside her. Then she looked around and saw Natsu, Gray and Lyon leaning on the wall while the ladies are sitting, Happy is on Natsu's head while Charlie is on Wendy's lap. Nagori felt the chills ran down her spine. She knew she is not going to like what's coming next.

"Are you all right?" Wendy asked her since she hasn't said a word from when she woke up.

"Nagori please say something." Sayumi said.

"I…I almost did it onee-chan. I almost did it. Akemi's body…" Nagori her elder sister while weeping.

"Why do you plan on doing that?" Erza asked.

"I…i…" Nagori cried so much that she can't continue speaking. Sayumi tried to calm her down while the team kept their silence.

"Kill me…" Nagori told them with that serious look in her eyes.

"What?" Lucy and Happy simultaneously said in surprise.

Natsu shook his head and said "It was never a principle of Fairy Tail to take someone's life, even if our enemy is the worst of all dark mages."

"But I…"

* * *

><p>After a few moments of trying to convince her that death is not everything, Nagori finally calmed down and started to tell the team the truth of why she dreamt of using the forbidden ice magic.<p>

"I was trying to save the little life she has left."

"That's why you're planning to use the iced shell?" Lucy asked. Nagori nodded as a reply to the celestial mage.

"Shut up!" The ever so quiet Lyon finally spoke which surprised everyone in the room.

"Do you even understand what you are trying to do? You're trying to make things a lot worse than it is!" Lyon added.

Gray just stared at Lyon surprised of how mad his senior is. "I have never seen him like this…" he thought.

"I understand what I'm trying to do and I'm going to make things better!" Nagori yelled back at Lyon.

Gray held Lyon's shoulder before Lyon could answer back. "Try to calm down Lyon. Yelling back at her won't solve anything." Gray whispered to his ear. He took a deep breath before saying anything.

"You really don't know anything about the spell. Do you know the consequences of your actions? You really don't care about anything, do you? And I thought you knew everything Gray knew about the spell." Lyon replied

"I… know it." Nagori said with tears formed in her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you but the iced shell isn't going to help you. First, you will lose your physical being. Technically, you are somehow dead even if you are really alive. Second, the ice shell will kill its victim slowly. The ice will slowly suck the life out of your sister. It's a lose-lose situation for you. What you are trying to do won't benefit anyone." Gray said

"I…I…" Nagori said then she covered her face with her hands trying to cover her tears. Sayumi held her tightly. "Nagori, please don't cry. Akemi would not like to see either of us crying or sad. Please stop." Sayumi said

"Onee-chan, I thought I was right and he was wrong. I thought that what I knew was right. I have always believed that the spell can save the little life that possibly resides in Akemi's body. That probably, the consequences he knew were false. I'm sorry, onee-chan. I'm sorry."

"That's crazy. For you not to believe the things he knew. He saw the effects of the spell with his own eyes." Lyon said softly but everyone in the room felt the anger in his voice.

* * *

><p>Silence filled the air once again until Lucy decided to ask the question they all went here for.<p>

"I hate to be rude and all, but what about his memory?" She said while pointing to Gray.

"Please give it back." Gray said

Nagori nodded and positioned her hands as if holding a ball on her hands. Then a light slowly shines from in between it. She closed her eyes as the light is slowly getting bigger and bigger.

"Here you go… That's all your memory that I took from you. I'm sorry that I did not believe you. I'm sorry that I ruined your life." Nagori said while trying to avoid having an eye contact with Gray.

"Thank you." Gray said

"You don't have to. I'm sorry." Nagori replied still avoiding to look at Gray.

The team looked at the ball of light with great confusion. Several ideas arouses about how the ball would work. Natsu thought that poking it would work, Happy's thinking of dropping it to Gray's head hoping that it would be absorbed, Lucy thought that Gray would have to use his magic for the ball to work.

"What does Gray need to do with that ball of light?" Erza asked since everyone is confused about what to do.

"Swallow it."

"What!" All were surprised but Wendy, Happy and Lucy were the ones who reacted much more than others.

"How can I eat this? It's way too big!" Gray said with his eyes wide open.

Nagori smiled and said "Don't worry, you can do it. Try it."

"That's impossible!" Charlie said

Gray did as he was told. As he try to place it in his mouth, the ball is slowly getting smaller. After he did, it made him feel like vomiting.

"Do you remember things Gray?" Lyon was worried about the younger ice mage

"No." Gray held the back of his head as his face shows that he's in pain.

"What's wrong? Why didn't it work?" Lyon asked

"It will. Just give it some time." Nagori replied

"How long?" The red-headed wizards asked

"About a few minutes."

* * *

><p>The team decided to stay at their place for a while, at least until that ball of light works. They already talked about Nagori's actions, the other wizards who became a prey to her magic and a lot more other stuffs. Gray, on the other hand, was just quiet at a corner until they heard him groan in pain.<p>

"Gray? What's wrong?" The elder ice mage asked

"My head hurts. Really bad."

Nagori walked towards Gray and said "It's normal. That will subside soon." She placed an ice bag on his head and told him that something cold will help the pain subside even faster.

"Thank you." Gray said

"Sorry to ask this but what are you going to do now? About your sister, I mean." Erza asked

"We will bury her body at the yard at the back. I'm pretty sure Akemi would love that. She always loved that place. It makes her calm and happy. When she was still alive, she would always stay there and play with the flowers or just stare at the river." Sayumi replied.

"Then it would be our pleasure to help you." Erza told the siblings.

Sayumi nodded her head in disagreement and thanked them for the offer but decided that they have to it themselves. With that, the team planned to go back to the inn and then to bid the farewell to the siblings.

* * *

><p>Just before they left, Nagori talked to Gray one last time.<p>

"Gray…"

"Yes Nagori?" Gray noticed that Nagori shut her eyes closed and bowed her head down.

"I'm sorry… I really didn't…" Then she felt a finger trying to stop her lips from moving.

"Don't say a word about it anymore. It's done. We can never change the past, but we can always do something for the future. I hope that you will finally be able to move on, Nagori. If you need our help then just go to Magnolia and find Fairy Tail. We will gladly help."

"Thank you Gray. I wish you and your team the best of luck. And yeah, we will try to stop by sometime. Thank you Gray for forgiving and understanding me; I know I was like a psycho back then. "

"Don't say that. We all have dreams we all want to accomplish. And whether we like it or not, we are all blinded by desires to accomplish it. That happens. No need to be hard on your self."

"Thank you." Nagori said before bidding her farewell.

With that, they team left the cabin owned by the siblings and went back to the inn. They packed all their stuffs and took the next train going back to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the guild…<p>

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as he entered the guild hall.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted the team with a smile.

"We're back, Mira!" Lucy happily went inside the guild followed by the rest of them.

"How was the trip?" the Master asked since it was a mission he personally assigned the team with.

"It was great. Thank you Ji-san for making this a priority over other missions." Gray replied.

"I see you got your memories back. That's great. And there is no need to thank me. After all, it would be hard if you don't know anything."

Gray just smiled at the master's remark. As Erza and Gray tell master what happened during their trip, Natsu noticed that Lyon was just staring at Gray in deep thought. He finally asked…

"What are you going to do now, Lyon?"

Gray looked at Lyon wondering at what the elder mage would say.

"I'm finally going back to my guild. After all, the main reason why I came here was resolved." Lyon answered with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Thank you Lyon." The master said

"It is my pleasure to be of help, Master Makarov." Lyon replied to the master.

"Why don't you spend the day here and rest? You can go tomorrow if you like." Lucy suggested

"Yeah, you can stay at my place for another night." Gray said following what Lucy said.

Lyon shook his head before saying that he wishes to go back and check on he's team mates soon.

"I see then we have no right to hold you back." Erza said respecting Lyon's decision.

As they walk towards the front of the guild, Lyon was now at ease with the fairy tail wizards being able to converse with them, unlike before they left.

"I guess this is it. Don't worry I can find my way." Lyon told them.

"Are you sure? We don't mind walking with you to the train station." Erza said.

"Thank you but I can do it." Lyon replied

"Thank you Lyon. Hope to see you soon." Gray told him.

Lyon just smiled and held Gray's head before messing with his hair.

"What was that for?" Gray annoyingly asked

"I'm sure you know it." Lyon replied

"I don't! That's why I'm asking!"

Lyon messed his hair again before saying "Nothing… Well, off I go."

With that Lyon finally left the Fairy Tail headquarters. Lucy and Wendy are waving their goodbyes at him.

"I know we will see each other again soon." Gray thought as he watched the elder ice mage go.

Just before everyone was out of his sight, he took one last glance and thought "For you, my younger brother, I'm willing to be anywhere you need me. After all, that is surely what Ur wants me to do."

With that, Lyon finally left Magnolia to Lamia Scale.

* * *

><p>There you go… the final chapter of this story. Again, thank you so much. Just want to let you know that I appreciated all the reviews and sorry if first two chapters are too short.<p>

Sorry if the final battle sucks… I'm not good with those kind of things (but I tried, so tell me what you think so that next time, it will be better).

Please review. Thank you :D


End file.
